Your Love Is My Drug
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Okay. So, you have single hard working make-up artist Xion and a lazy slacker DJ/Tech support Vani who works at the same recording/film studio. So during the day when the cameras are rolling and the lights are on, they're at each other throats. Literally, but what about behind closed doors at night? Vanitas x Xion.
1. Your Love Is My Drug

AN: What Kesha and a – what seems to be a drought in Vanitas x Xion section of stories gets you.

Summary: Okay. So, you have single hard working make-up artist Xion and a lazy slacker DJ/Tech support Vani who works at the same recording/film studio. So during the day when the cameras are rolling and the lights are on, they're at each other throats. Literally, but what about behind closed doors at night?

Your Love Is My Drug

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now I just have to contour your nose to-"

"To make it slimmer since she's basically telling you that you have a big nose"

"If I needed your commentary, I would have asked by now. Assh-"

"Ah, ah, ah. It's not nice to say such mean things to me, especially in front of a client" Vanitas smirked as he looked down at the woman sitting in the chair, "Isn't that right, miss?" He asked the young blushing woman as his piercing amber eyes bore directly into her eyes.

She weakly nodded as Xion heavily sighed and pushed Vanitas away. "Go annoy someone else!" Xion yelled as Vanitas chuckled and left with his rope of wires. Xion figured he was off to go fix some electrical circuit.

"Dumbass. Jerk. Stupid. Idiot" Xion grumbled as she finished her first client and moved on to the next. She didn't know why she even put up with Vanitas, he was impossible to work with and on top of that – he was a complete and utter fool. What a moron.

The day didn't get any better as time progressed. It was lunch time and as Xion peacefully sat down to sip on her black coffee one second, the next she was tip toed on her black heels as she strangled Vanitas' throat with her small hands. Her beige pencil skirt was covered in powdered sugar and her white blouse was drenched in a pool of coffee. Coffee stains were a pain in the ass to clean and it was new too!

"I'm going to kill you and kill you again if you rise up from the dead!" Xion seethed as Vanitas smirked and allowed her to strangle him. He slightly grunted from the pain but she was weak. He just found her too amusing and getting underneath her skin was way too easy and not to mention – fun.

"Hey-" Vanitas grunted, "You're- argh- lucky- ugh- that- argh- we're- ugh- alone"

Xion stopped choking him when she realized this too. How convenient. Why was it that every time Vanitas pushed her buttons to her limit and pissed her off – no one was _ever _there? Did the staff and crew sense this upcoming apocalyptic aura just coming off in waves from her?

She sighed as Vanitas rubbed his red and throbbing throat, "Hey, idiot, mind popping my Adam's apple back in place?" He squeaked.

Xion rolled her eyes as she smacked the back of his neck and walked away to her office.

Vanitas coughed and tested his voice a couple of times, it wavered from squeaky pre-pubescent teen to his normal deep voice. He quickly followed her to her office as he locked the door behind him.

Xion sighed again, it seemed like the only thing she ever did in Vanitas' presence. "Do I have to file a sexual harassment form or do you enjoy being a notorious pervert?"

"Notorious? When? How?"

"All that flirting you do with _my _clients. Why do they even pay you let alone even hired you? It's not like you do anything here"

Vanitas pretended to wince from the hurt of her harsh words. "Me-ow. Looks like this little kitten has _claws_"

"Kitten? _Please_" Xion scoffed.

Vanitas shrugged as he jumped and got comfortable on Xion's couch.

"Ew. Get your greasy _self _off my white couch!" Xion yelled as she smacked Vanitas with the nearest thing she could find – which was an old beauty magazine.

"Why should I? I'm comfortable here, thank you very much" Vanitas said as he closed his eyes and started humming a soft tune.

He wiggled his light blue jumpsuit wearing ass deeper into the couch to piss her off even more.

Xion sighed as she started to unbutton her shirt, "Do you mind?"

Vanitas popped one eye open as his amber eye looked her up and down. "Not at all"

"Animal" She growled as Vanitas smirked.

"Like you're the first woman I've ever seen undressed"

"Pervert"

"I'd like to believe, I'm just part of the homo sapiens species know as Male"

Xion sighed yet again as she grumbled and started to take her blouse off. Her face was red from anger more than embarrassment but she was glad she wore a tank top underneath. Unfortunately her white tank top didn't survive the drench of her coffee spilling all over her – no thanks to that idiot. It was always_ his_ fault. There was no way in hell she was about to change that too. She'd rather die first than let Vanitas ever see her in just her bra.

Going to her closet, Xion took out a simple black sundress, using the small door of her closet – she took off her white tank top and beige pencil skirt.

Closing the closet door, she smoothed out her dress with her hands as Vanitas sat up and opened his eyes. "You're no fun" He pouted as he got up.

"And you're annoying"

"Oooh I'm trembling in my work boots. You really need to come up with better insults, you know"

"Why are you so _impossible_?"

"The real question is, why am I so _adorable_?'

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not. Really, you're not"

"That's what they all say" Vanitas smirked.

Xion rolled her eyes, "Right, and they all must be guys. Drunk guys"

"Ouch. I must admit – nice one"

"Ugh. Why am I even wasting my breath, let alone brain cells with you?"

"Because I'm irresistible?"

"Cheeky bastard"

"Come on, you know you love me"

"IN WHAT UNIVERSE?!" Xion snapped.

"This one, of course" Vanitas cracked a genuine smile.

His real smile threw Xion off.

Messing with her was way too easy, it just came naturally to him. He didn't even know why he enjoyed getting underneath her skin so much... It was just nice, of course his mother taught him to always be a gentleman but it was different with her. Vanitas never had a nice gentlemanly backbone to begin with, he either intimidated woman due to the color of his eyes, or flirted his way with them, being forward and crude or in this case – just annoyed the hell out of one.

The smile fell off his face as he felt a stinging and tingling pain on his right cheek. Before his mind could register what just happened, his hand came up to soothe his throbbing cheek. Staring at Xion's stance, her face was red, her breathing heavy, and her hand that just slapped him stayed still and held high.

He finally did it. He finally annoyed her enough to the point where she finally snapped.

"What do you want from me, Vanitas? We've been at this for the last six months" She whispered. Desperately and tiredly seeking a final confirmation. A solid answer. She couldn't take his flirting anymore.

"I thought Cat and Mouse was your favorite game" Vanitas spoke up. His amber eyes darkening.

"Vanitas-" Xion started.

"This" Vanitas replied, stopping her from continuing.

"What?" She asked, taken off guard.

"I want this" Vanitas whispered as he yanked her hand hard towards him and roughly crashed his lips against hers. She tasted of bitter black coffee and confused annoyance towards him.

Vanitas pulled away and walked to the door. Unlocking it, he cleared his throat, "Lunch time is over. Well, technically it's been over for the past twenty minutes. Tangled electrical wires and CD stacks aren't going to organize themselves" He chuckled as he walked out, before closing the door he smirked and said, "Oh, might want to clean your cheek. You have a bit of grease right there" He pointed on his own cheek where the small stain was on hers.

Xion's breathing was slowly returning to normal as she just stared at him leave. She heard what he said but didn't acknowledge, couldn't process it as her mind raced around trying to figure out just one thing.

What just happened?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Just a little mini story while I get out of this writer's block funk with my other story – **Sora & Me**.

This story, like I said, won't be that long.

The initial goal is at least five chapters but who knows, it might be shorter than that.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Vanitas, Xion, and all other characters used in this fic.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.

I just own this story idea that was inspired by Kesha's song and my friend **Shadow Kiti**.

Thanks Boko-chan! :P


	2. Jerks, Silence, Two Months, WTF

AN: I love Vanitas, Birth By Sleep changed Kingdom Hearts for me – forever. He's just so adorable, witty, and a pain in the ass. I really do wish to see him come back with a body of his own or even just troll around in KHIII~ His trolling in KH3D just wasn't enough! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love them! :]

Jerks, Silence, Two Months, WTF

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"I want this" Vanitas whispered as he yanked her hand hard towards him and roughly crashed his lips against hers. She tasted of bitter black coffee and confused annoyance towards him._

_"I want this"_

_"I want this"_

_"I want this"_

Vanitas lips, his taste, still lingered on Xion's lips as she kept replaying what happened.

That was two months ago.

To make things worse, the jerk didn't even bother to irritate her or push her buttons. He would just pass by her and smirk or sometimes just say something simple as, "Hello" Since when was he ever polite?

What the hell. Just what kind of game was he playing? She hated being distracted, especially by someone like _him_.

"Umm… Miss Xion, the glue is drying on my face" Xion's client spoke up as she snapped Xion out of her thoughts and quickly got back to work on the make-up effects she was working on.

"Sorry" She apologized as she worked two hours into the look. Once she was done, her client thanked her and walked to the film set as Xion put her make-up back into her kits and bags. She sighed as she watched Vanitas walk back and forth with stacks of CDs and cords for the DJ booth.

Biting her bottom lip, she contemplated with herself, wondering if she should wait for him to speak up first or if she should just bite the nail and go in, but his two months silence was slowly driving her insane so she finally gave in. She was about to call him over when she heard someone else call him as he placed his equipment down and went to the entrance.

There seemed to be a blond male, about his age with a little boy who looked almost like a miniature version of Vanitas himself.

To her convenience the snack table was nearby the entrance so Xion pretended to go get a cup of coffee as she tried to get as close as possible to hear what he was saying.

"Sorry, doctor's appointment and I have to drive them there" The blond spoke up.

Xion watched as Vanitas sighed and shook his head, "Alright, it's no problem"

The blond got down to the boy's level and smiled as he ruffled his hair, "Don't give your bro a hard time at work, squirt"

The boy laughed and nodded, "I promise I won't, Ven"

The blond, known as Ven, stood up and stretched, "Well gotta go. You coming over for dinner, Vani?" Ven asked.

Vanitas cringed, he didn't particularly like his aunt's cooking but it meant a chance to see his mother which he rarely did. "Yeah, sure, why not"

Ven smiled, "Okay! Don't forget! Seven pm sharp! Don't be late!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes and kicked him out, "Alright already! C'mon Sora"

The little boy – Sora happily followed his brother as he greeted everyone and stopped every few seconds to ask about something.

Xion quickly fixed her coffee and went back to her area as she sat down, grabbing a magazine from her table and sipped on her coffee as she watched Vanitas and what seemed to be his little brother.

"Oooh Vani, what's this?" Sora asked as he pointed to all the wires on the ground.

"Those are cables and cords that plug into the DJ booth"

"Do you get to DJ here?"

"Well yeah, I'm more of the tech support but I'll substitute for a DJ whenever they need me to"

"Awesome. Hey, Vani?"

"What?"

"Oh! What's this used for?" Sora asked as he ran off to go touch something.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Vanitas yelled as he ran off to go get Sora.

"Where does this plug in?" Sora gasped as he pointed to the long thick cable coming out of the wall.

"Into the wall, where else? Dork" Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Hey Vani, you must be pretty popular, huh?"

"Wait, what?"

"That girl doing make up over there, she keeps staring at you" Sora said as he pointed to Xion who was sipping on her coffee, pretending as if she wasn't paying attention to them.

Vanitas smirked, "Oh, really?" He said as he noticed Xion look up from the magazine she was reading. For a split moment, their eyes met, making Xion choke on her coffee as she blushed. Vanitas silently chuckled to himself as he ruffled Sora's hair.

"Let me survive the day without you breaking something, kiddo" He told Sora as he steered him back to the DJ booth where Vanitas was setting up the system. He gave Sora a stack of CDs to organize alphabetically, hoping it would keep him distracted and entertained for at least a couple of minutes.

The day went on like that. Xion went back to work as clients came in and Vanitas hardly worked as he went to go grab Sora whenever he would run off.

It was amusing to see Vanitas so flustered and annoyed. It was almost... cute.

Xion quickly shook her head and dismissed the thought. She would not allow herself to think that Vanitas was anything but stupid and annoying and stupid!

"Dammit child, do I have to tie you up? Knock it off!" Xion heard Vanitas yell as he tried to untangle Sora from a web of wires.

Sora pouted, "I'm not a child. I'm thirteen. I'm a teenager"

Vanitas heavily sighed as he rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted, "Certainly don't act like one, squirt"

From the corner of his eye, Vanitas noticed Xion's small frame vibrating as he turned around and saw her laughing at his antics. Normally he would go up to her and say something witty and annoy the hell out of her but he was drained from all his energy so he just smiled.

Xion stopped laughing when she saw him staring at her and just smiling. It wasn't his usual smirk, it was one of his rare genuine smiles. It still threw Xion off as her throat tighten. What was this feeling? She didn't know.

It was closing time as the other employees thanked each other for a good day of hard work and quickly said their goodbyes as Xion smiled, waved at her friends, and went to pack her stuff.

She sighed in disappointment. She didn't get to confront Vanitas today but speak of the devil and he shall appear. Vanitas came up to her with a sleeping Sora in his arms.

"Hey, mind if I lay my kid brother on your couch? I have to stay longer to get this stupid DJ booth set up"

"Sure" She softly replied as she walked to her office and unlocked it.

Vanitas tiredly yawned and thanked her. Once he set Sora down on the couch, Vanitas sat in a chair next to her desk as Xion jumped on top of her desk and sat down with her legs crossed.

"He's cute" Xion smiled.

Vanitas silently agreed, "Yeah but he's a real handful. Thirteen and a pain in my ass"

"He loves you, you know? Kids wouldn't annoy us so much if they didn't love us"

"You say that as if you're an expert"

"Hmm, well I'm not so much of an expert but I've helped raise my little cousin since she was born. Her name is Kairi, she's a year younger than your brother"

"If she's anything like you then I'm sure Sora will get along with her just fine"

"Was that a compliment I just heard coming from you, Vanitas?" Xion's eyebrow rose as she questioned his – for once, not so annoying and impossible personality.

"I'm really tired. Bite me" Vanitas yawned heavily.

"Vanitas" Xion started, she hated to ruin this mellow mood they had but she needed to shift things to a more serious matter, "We need to talk"

"Are you breaking up with me? It's because I leave the toilet seat up isn't it?" Vanitas pretended to whimper.

Nope. His impossible personality never left.

"First of all, no you idiot and second – we were never together!" Xion gritted her teeth as she restrained herself from choking him in front of his sleeping little brother.

His little – annoying – distraction almost made her forget what she wanted to talk to him about but then she remembered as she sighed and spoke up, "Two months ago, you kissed me, why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Normally a kiss has a meaning behind it, you idiot"

"What if I just felt like it?"

"That's not a good enough reason, Vanitas"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vanitas asked, his eyes darkening.

"What do you want from me?" Xion whined, desperately wanting a clear answer.

"You're the idiot if you can't see it" Vanitas yawned as his eyes fluttered. His vision was becoming blurry as he tried to focus on Xion.

"Then show me" Xion whispered.

Vanitas scooted his chair closer to her as he untangled Xion's crossed legs, embracing her legs, he rested his head on her lap. Xion's hands lightly felt Vanitas black spiky hair – it was surprisingly soft.

"In due time, just let me rest here for a bit" He replied as his breathing quickly became relaxed and slow.

Xion sat there, stroking his hair and just running her fingers through his soft black spikes. Her mind was racing as she thought back on the kiss and what he just said. Her heart stopped at the realization, could it be that he liked her? Not just in a friendly annoying way but actually liked, liked her?

Twenty minutes passed; Xion was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Vanitas stir awake as she unconsciously stopped running her fingers through his hair.

Yawning, Vanitas got up and stretched. He went to go check on Sora, seeing that he was still asleep, he went to the door and opened it. Before he could step out, Xion stopped him, "Vanitas, wait"

"Hm, what?"

"D-Do you r-remember what you told me before you fell asleep?" Xion slightly stuttered.

Vanitas stared at her with cloudy amber eyes, he was still pretty tired. "No. I was really out of it" He lied.

"O-Oh" Xion's hopeful smile quickly fell. Why was she even hopeful? Did she really wish and hoped that Vanitas could like someone like her? She was always physically abusive to him but he never seemed to care...

"Hey, can you watch him for a bit? I'll be back in thirty" Vanitas asked as Xion silently nodded her head. Vanitas nodded back in thanks and walked out.

Outside, Vanitas heavily sighed. She was so stupid... but so was he. What was he thinking? Leading a girl on like that, for the past eight months now. He had his kid brother to worry about after all.

Once he had the DJ booth and surrounding stereo system set up, Vanitas tiredly walked back to Xion's office. Inside he found a giggling Sora as he laughed at whatever Xion was telling him.

"Hey, Vani!" Sora greeted as he ran to his big brother and hugged him.

Vanitas ruffled his hair, "Squirt"

"Xion's really, really nice!" Sora happily said as Xion softly blushed.

"That, she is" Vanitas said as he unbuttoned his work jumpsuit.

Out of the jumpsuit, Vanitas had a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a simple black shirt on. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was already six thirty. "C'mon Sora, we need to go now. We're going to Ven's for dinner and to visit Mom"

"Yay! I can't wait to tell mom about my day!" Sora cheered as he quickly hugged Xion and ran out of the office.

"Your mother doesn't live with you?" Xion asked out loud before she could stop herself.

Vanitas noticed that she was about to apologize but shook his head stopping her. "No, my mom is very frail and sick. She lives with my aunt who's a nurse. I have my own place and Sora lives with me. We go visit her from time to time, it's no big deal"

Vanitas was old enough to live on his own but Sora? Their mother didn't live with them. It was just... sad to Xion. Very sad and something that she could relate to. She lost her grandmother at such a young age and it was the only parental – mother figure she had in her life.

Xion could see through Vanitas. It was a big deal. Before she could think about what she was doing, she got closer to him, she tip toed to gain an inch taller seeing as he was taller than her. Closing her eyes, she softly pressed her lips against his. Vanitas kissed back but restrained himself from getting too carried away. Pulling back, Xion caressed his cheek, "I hope that your mother gets better someday" She whispered.

Squeezing her hand, he silently thanked her as he walked out of the office. "Hey, what took you so long!" Sora complained as Vanitas smirked and apologized. Vanitas unlocked his car as Sora jumped in.

Driving to his aunt's house in silence, Vanitas just thought of the kiss. She was the one to kiss him, not the other way around. He sighed, growing tired of this game he created of Cat and Mouse. He wouldn't move on until he saw if Sora was genuinely happy. His kid brother came first before any other person.

Arriving at his aunt's house, Sora took off his seat belt and got out so he could be the first to ring the doorbell. Vanitas locked the car as he was greeted by Ven at the door.

"How was work?" Ven asked snickering as he knew already the answer to that.

"Busy" Vanitas told his cousin as he narrowed his eyes. It took him twice as long to get anything done today due to babysitting Sora all day at work. He didn't even get to finish anything besides setting up the stupid DJ booth and stereo system. He still needed to set up the flat screens among other things. Luckily his boss didn't care too much as he would gush about his own children – three 'amazingly talented and uber adorable' daughters who he would bring on a daily basis to work with him.

Inside the house, Vanitas greeted his aunt who hugged him and kissed his cheek. He walked over to the wheelchair that his mother was sitting in. "Hey mom" He said as he leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek. Her skin was hot, must be another fever.

His mother caressed his cheek as she closed her eyes and smiled. Opening her eyes when Sora lightly tugged on the long pale pinkish orange sleeve of her shirt, she looked down and listened to all that Sora – her youngest son had to say to her. Sora told her about his fun day and how much he learned about Vanitas' work as well as mentioned a very special black haired, blue eyed girl who caught Vanitas' interest in what Sora was saying.

"Yeah! Vani works with this really, really nice girl! Mom, I think Vani secretly likes her," Sora loudly whispered into his mom's ear, "And you know what? I think she likes Vani too!"

Their mom weakly laughed at Sora's story as she looked up and winked at Vanitas.

Vanitas' face grew red as he coughed embarrassed and walked away. At the mention of Xion from Sora's perspective – it made his heart race. Was it okay for him to go for it?

Xion returned home to her cold, dark and lonely apartment. Taking off her black heels, she sighed contently as she slipped on some slippers and walked to her room to change into her PJ's.

Once comfortable she turned on the lamp next to her couch and sat down. Behind her couch she has a living room drawer where she put framed pictures on top. Looking at one in particular, it was at a work party and Vanitas was laughing at her as he pulled her closer to him just before the timer went off. She was so mad at him that day.

"_I'm going to slap the stupid out of you!" Xion yelled. _

"_I think punching the stupid out of me would be more effective, seeing as you're weak and all" Vanitas countered. _

It was the first work party they had together and it happened the first month of them working together. He was a lot more annoying back then. Maybe as time went by, she got used to him or he magically changed and stopped being so idiotic. She didn't know which one but now, eight months later, she hated to admit that she actually liked where they're at.

Eight months ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about punching him to the ground if his lips touched hers for more than a second but now, she was the one to insinuate a kiss.

She was confused. Maybe she needed rehab or maybe just sleep.

Vanitas was like a drug.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Well there ya go!

A nice long chapter.

Depending on my mood after the next or so chapter – and depending on the reviews/feedback – I might consider making this story a little longer! Longer than five chapters.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :]


	3. Crash Course In Love

AN: Your reviews are so inspiring! Thank you, they give me the energy to continue! Okay so one thing about me as an author, I am Rated T and I do tend to go to that _very _rim of what is the Rated T barrier so I hope that you all enjoy! Don't get all hot and bothered! Well, not Boko-chan at least – You know who you are. :P Happy reading! :]

Crash Course In Love

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bodies slammed against the wall as hands gripped on wrinkling clothes. Body heat burning their flesh as the sweat ran through like a cooling river, desperately trying to stop the heat from burning them.

Tongues clashed and fought for dominance as small hands reached and pulled, tugging on jet black spiky hair. "Vani... tas" Xion moaned as his tongue left a blazing trail down her jaw and stopped at her throat.

Vanitas grunted as he lightly bit down, hoping to leave a small but visible mark on her body, something that another man could see and know that she was already claimed as his and his alone.

This is what he wanted. This is what he worked so hard to achieve. To obtain the eye of his affection.

Eyes opening to reveal darkening amber eyes, Vanitas tugged on the hem of Xion's white blouse, pulling it out from its neat hold in her black pencil skirt.

Hazy blue eyes slowly opening and unbuttoning three button's from Vanitas' light blue work jumpsuit. To her surprise, he didn't wear a shirt underneath. Biting her lower, swollen lip, she dared to look down – seeing no disappointment but rather hard muscles sculpted by hard grueling work.

She didn't know when it happened but all she was certain of was that she fell – hard.

She fell hard for Vanitas. This unimportant, slacker, annoying idiot that she would had been happy to have danced all over his grave or march in a parade throwing flowers the day he would finally get fired – and now she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

It was a simple work day like always, Vanitas punched in for work and walked to the employee's locker room. It was too damn humid that day so he opted not to wear his shirt. He knew Xion would already be at her station setting up her work area as they bickered and greeted each other in their usual _special _way.

Then it all came crashing downhill like a plane starting a forest wild fire.

The day was slow to begin with and as the heat and lack of clients progressed throughout the day, Vanitas couldn't take it anymore – he couldn't focus on the flat screens he had to set up and install throughout the place.

Taking a break, to his surprise he found Xion relaxing in his 'secret' place. A hallway with broken flickering lights – he meant to fix that... eventually. He liked this hallway since no one liked going there due to the flickering lights and lack of noise – it was almost 'scary'

It was in the far back and padded to isolate noise since it was used as a recording room before but now it was just an empty room with a water cooler, small table, couple of chairs, and an old black leather couch.

Xion didn't acknowledge him when he entered the room as she leaned against the water cooler and sipped on her cold water slowly, enjoying the silence and slight almost inaudible noise of the air conditioning starting up.

Vanitas watched her from the corner of his eye as he grabbed a chair by the table and sat down. He noticed the beads of sweat that were trickling down from her head and traveling down to her neck. Lightly tapping on the table, he silently thought back to the kiss from a week ago. He couldn't get it out of his mind as it slowly consumed him.

Cat and Mouse. This was the game that he started and he planned to end it soon but he just couldn't do so. Not so easily, he was almost like a single parent raising a thirteen year old boy on his own. He was almost cruel, he didn't want to let go of her. Didn't want some other man to come in and sweep her off her feet. Not if he could help it but he didn't want to be possessive. He wasn't like that at all. He was more afraid of letting someone in and if he did, he feared that they'd leave him. He had a brother to worry about after all.

He was a full packaged. The logical side of his mind shut off as his desire consumed him in a white hot flame as he grunted and lowly growled as he shot up from his seat causing the metal chair to fall on the ground with a loud clanking sound as he took those few steps and surrounded Xion with his taller presence. Taking her off guard, he grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

Before she could protest or even complain that the idiot made her drop her paper cup of water, her lips were silenced as his crashed over hers causing her to moan in surprise.

A simple kiss lead to insanity and he wanted _more_.

"Vani... tas" Xion moaned.

He was so glad that the walls were sound proof.

"_Vani's the greatest big brother in the whole, wide, world!" _

"_Oh, what's this do?" _

"_Where does this plug into?"_

"_Mom, living with Vani is really fun!" _

The logic kicked back in as Vanitas' head swarmed with Sora's voice and memories. Vanitas winced as if in pain, as if committing a sin to his little brother. Licking the small bite mark on Xion's neck, Vanitas pulled back as he gave her one last light peck on her lips. "I'm sorry. I have... to go" He hoarsely whispered as he quickly walked out of the room.

He was so stupid.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion gently touched the healing bruise of the bite mark Vanitas left on her neck. She sighed. That happened a week ago and she was still confused as to why he pulled away. The kiss, no, full on make out session was a surprise but not one she didn't enjoy. She didn't want him to stop.

Pulling up the collar of her white blouse, she adjusted it and then smoothed out her red pencil skirt as she left her apartment and drove to work.

Work was the same as it has been for the past week. Vanitas would come in at his usual time, if not for a little later, and then go straight to work on whatever needed to be done that day. He avoided Xion like the plague. Every time she caught a glimpse of him, he would flinch and quickly walk away.

She sighed in frustration.

She missed him.

She missed him annoying the hell out of her.

She missed him flirting with her clients just to distract her.

She missed him pissing her off to the point where she would choke him.

She missed _him_.

Xion sat in her office, for once she actually sat down in her office chair as she waited for someone to call her to go do something. Work was going very slow for her today and with Vanitas acting like she was the Ghost of Christmas past, the day felt longer than usual but that wasn't what was bothering her. It was the idiot himself.

Placing her arms on her desk, Xion rested her head on top as she closed her eyes and tried to doze off for a bit.

_Tongues clashed and fought for dominance as small hands reached and pulled, tugging on jet black spiky hair. "Vani... tas" Xion moaned as his tongue left a blazing trail down her jaw and stopped at her throat. _

Xion groaned as she opened her eyes and lightly started to hit her head against her crossed arms on the desk.

What did he do to her?

She was addicted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vanitas winced every time he saw Xion. He wanted nothing more than to be with her but it wasn't that easy for him. Sora came first, he always did. He was only fourteen years old when his mother got sick. Only fourteen when he started to live on his own in the house his mother left him. Only fourteen when he had to start raising Sora on his own.

Now at twenty one, he still wasn't done raising Sora as the single 'parent' that he is. He never got to experience much of dating or having solid relationships due to putting Sora as his top priority. He could have been easily labeled as a playboy in the past but he never went sleeping around. It was tasteless and just not his style at all.

Most of the women he did try to open up to, thinking that they could potentially be 'the one' were not interested in solid relationships, let alone okay with the thought of him being attached to responsibilities such as raising a child. They immediately ran away when he would tell them about Sora.

Past experiences left him bitter and reserved to new relationships but he was willing to try for Xion. Only for Xion. It was just difficult when he had a war going on in his head between his wants and needs. Desires and responsibilities.

Pulling up to his driveway after a long day of nonstop work for him, Vanitas got out of his car and locked it as he carried a few bags inside the house with him.

Sora was old enough to stay home alone for a couple of hours since he walked to school and came home right after. Sora never had to wait too long for Vanitas knowing that he always came home directly from work. Finishing up his homework, Sora ran to the opening door, "Vani!" He greeted as he helped Vanitas bring in the bags.

"Hey squirt, I brought take out since I don't feel like cooking dinner today"

"Awesome!" Sora cheered as he started to take out the food from the plastic bags.

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he took out some cups, plates, and forks from the cabinet.

Once setting up the table, Sora and Vanitas sat down to eat dinner as Sora vacuum sucked his food into his mouth and finished within a couple of minutes.

Vanitas was lost in thought as he played with his food, just twirling his chow mein on his plate with his fork as he stared blankly at the plate of food.

Sora heard his big brother sigh as he looked up at Vanitas. His face was emotionless and his eyes were miles away. He remembered seeing this look on his face once before. Sora was only eight years old when Vanitas was still in High School, he remembered Vanitas coming home once looking so down.

He didn't understand why until his mom told him it was girl troubles. At the time, he thought that was really, really gross. Girls still had cooties after all. Now at thirteen, he could understand a little bit better, he still thought of girls as having germs and being infected by some weird girl germ that made boys all mushy and lovey-dovey.

"Hey, Vani?" Sora spoke up.

Hearing his voice, helped Vanitas to somewhat snap out of his train of thoughts. "Hm?" He replied.

"Is this about a girl?" Sora asked.

Vanitas was taken off guard as he raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I remember that time when that girl didn't wanna go to the school dance with you" Sora answered.

Ah, that time. Vanitas remembered it as if it were yesterday. That's the story Sora believed but it wasn't completely the truth. Vanitas reluctantly agreed to go with Aqua to some school dance since her crush – Terra didn't ask her as she hoped but as the dance neared, Aqua was finally asked by Terra, dismissing Vanitas from his friend duties. He was a little bummed out since he kinda wanted to go to the school dance but at the last minute, he knew he wouldn't be able to find a date and going by himself, looking like some loner and loser just wasn't going to cut it. So he didn't go at all.

Vanitas didn't answer Sora as Sora pouted and continued, "Is this about Xion?" He asked.

Vanitas smirked, "Why do you think that?"

"C'mon, Vani! I'm thirteen! I'm a teenager. Girls are starting to look less like monsters now but they still have germs!" Sora blushed, embarrassed as he continued, "I know I've only met her once, but Xion is really, really nice! I can tell that you like her and she likes you too!"

"How would you know that?" Vanitas' smirk grew bigger.

He knew his little brother was a blabber mouth. Sora immediately shut up as if screwing up. He shouldn't have said anything. What he and Xion talked about was a secret, he promised her that!

"I'm not telling!" Sora said as he bit down on his lower lip and pretended to lock it with an invisible key.

Like any other child, Sora had a weakness for sweets and in this case – dessert. Getting up, Vanitas walked to the fridge and opened the freezer door as he took out a sea salt ice cream bar. Unwrapping it, Vanitas held it by its wooden stick and walked behind Sora's chair as he leaned down and dangled the melting ice cream bar in Sora's face.

"Look Sora, the sea salt is melting. You wouldn't want it to go to waste now, would you?" Vanitas taunted.

"N-N-No" Sora stuttered as his blue eyes locked on to the melting ice cream bar in front of his face.

"It's yours if you tell me what you and Xion were talking about in her office" Vanitas whispered.

Sora bit his tongue as he stared at the melting bar of sweet and salty goodness. It was driving him crazy and he hated when Vanitas did this just to get information out of him. In the end, he silently apologized to Xion as he spilled his guts out.

Snatching the sea salt ice cream bar out of Vanitas' now sticky hand, Sora took a bite from the ice cream bar and licked it, trying to save it from melting, "Okay! Okay! Fine, I'll talk!" He whimpered as Vanitas patted Sora's head with his other hand.

Taking a napkin, he wiped his hand that was holding the ice cream bar. "I'm waiting" Vanitas said as Sora sighed and explained everything that happened while Vanitas was out working.

_Sora woke up from his nap as he stretched and found himself on a nice, soft and comfortable white couch. His blurry eyes were readjusting themselves to the lights of the office as he found himself sitting up on the couch with the make-up artist woman he saw earlier. She was sitting on top of the desk as she warmly greeted him. _

"_Hey you're that lady who kept staring at my big brother" Sora spoke up._

_A faint blush appeared on her face as she kindly smiled at the boy, "Is it that obvious?" She giggled as she introduced herself, "I'm Xion"_

_Sora laughed and eagerly nodded, "And I'm Sora!" _

_Xion smiled, "So Vanitas is your older brother, huh? Does he drive you crazy too?"_

_Sora made funny faces as he thought about it and finally nodded, "Yeah. Vani can be annoying sometimes but living with him is really fun and he's really nice. He may not look like it or show it very much, but he's a good guy. He's just really, really shy"_

_Shy? Xion couldn't believe that. The guy had the confidence of any world dictator with the idiocy of any guy to go along with it. _

"_So do you like my big brother?" Sora asked. _

_Xion bit her lower lip, she guessed that there was no harm in telling Sora. He was a child after all. She slowly nodded, "Yeah. I really, really like him but don't tell him I said that!"_

_Sora smiled and nodded, "I promise I won't! It's a pinky promise!" He promised as he stuck out his pinky finger and hooked it with Xion's own. _

_They agreed as Xion jumped off her desk and opened a drawer. Taking out her secret stash of candies, she handed the bag to Sora and let him pick whatever he wanted. _

_Eating chocolates as Xion sucked on a lollipop, Sora asked her questions about what it was like to work with his big brother and wanting to hear some stories about him at his workplace. They laughed as Xion told him a few of the more funnier ones as Sora spilled a few secrets about his brother and made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone else let alone say that he was the one who told Xion those said secrets. _

_Vanitas came back to the office, finding a laughing Sora who was cracking up at whatever Xion told him. He wondered what they were talking about but figured he would get it out of Sora sooner or later. _

Eventually he did as a genuine smile appeared on his lips. Sora and Xion in the same room was a deadly combination but he was happy that Sora liked her and that Xion didn't seem to mind his little, sometimes troublesome, brother.

"There, I told you what happened. Can I got watch tv now?" Sora asked as Vanitas nodded.

Standing up, Sora walked to the stairs as he stopped and looked over at Vanitas who was cleaning up the table. "Hey, Vani?" Sora spoke up.

"Yeah?" Vanitas answered back as he looked over at Sora.

"It's okay if you want a girlfriend. I don't mind" Sora said as he took a step up, "I like her a lot and I know you do too. Well goodnight!" He said as he quickly shuffled upstairs.

Once hearing his bedroom door slam shut, Vanitas stared at the stairs where Sora was standing just a moment ago. He thought about what his kid brother said and smiled.

Maybe it was okay for him to go for it. His heart knew how much he wanted to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day at work, it was yet again another slow day. Xion sluggishly punched in for work at her usual time as she went to go make herself a cup of coffee before setting up her work area.

The day progressed in its slow routine that Xion was slowly becoming accustomed to. She didn't even bother to search for Vanitas knowing that he was still avoiding her.

The dark bags under her eyes and red dry eyes made her seem unapproachable. It was ridiculous, she woke up crying in her sleep over some stupid memory she had of Vanitas.

She couldn't get him out of her head.

Taking a break, she couldn't deal with people at the moment, couldn't handle being near all the noise so she went to the break room that was down the hallway of flickering lights that Vanitas never seemed to fix. That idiot.

Leaning against the water cooler she closed her eyes trying to regain some of that sleep that she didn't seem to get last night. Hearing the door open, she ignored it as she tried to doze off again. She was quickly interrupted when she felt someone lift her up and held her against the wall, their hands on her thighs as their lips crashed, hard, onto hers.

She was about to open her eyes and fight this person off when she recognized his taste and feel of his lips. It was Vanitas. Moaning when he deepened the kiss, Xion weaved her slender fingers through his hair. Tugging on soft spikes as his tongue clashed with her own. Xion missed him. Missed him terribly.

Pulling away for air, Vanitas looked up at her with lust filled eyes, Xion's own eyes were hazy. "I want you, I want us to be together" He panted as Xion panted in perfect synchronization to him.

Xion slowly nodded, "I want you too. I want this"

Vanitas smirked as he let Xion down from his grasp.

Xion smoothed out her clothes and then frowned looking down, "You owe me a new pencil skirt, these skirts aren't meant to be stretched, idiot" She lectured him as she looked at the side of her ripped red pencil skirt. This was new too just like the blouse that he ruined a few weeks ago with coffee.

Vanitas chuckled, "No problem. Just stop wearing tight skirts in general"

Xion narrowed her eyes and lightly slapped his arm, "As if!" She scoffed as she headed for the door.

Vanitas leaned forward and grabbed her hand as he pulled her back to him. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, he smirked, "You know I'm only joking, right? Expect a new skirt on your office desk tomorrow"

Xion smiled as she tip toed and kissed his cheek, "I'll be expecting it" She said as she walked out of the room. She was amused, wondering if he could guess her size right.

Xion walked back to her office, smiling the rest of the day as Vanitas went back to being normal, annoying, and weird around her making her laugh and getting distracted from the few clients she did have that day.

She was addicted and didn't plan to quit any time soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Well this is the longest chapter thus far!

Just because they're now together, doesn't mean that they'll start acting all lovey-dovey.

Don't wanna gross out Sora now, eh?

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :]


	4. Bad Boy Tiramisu Mixed Love Addict

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and for following! Your reviews/feedback are always loved!

I love knowing what you all think! Anyways, we're one month away from the US release of KH 1.5 Remix! Anyone getting it? Pre-ordered it?

What are you most looking forward to seeing in KH 1.5 Remix? I know I'm excited to see HD Cutscenes of 358/2 Days for sure! Xion in HD! Woot!

Well onto the chapter/story! Happy reading! :)

Bad Boy Tiramisu Mixed Love Addict

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mmm... Vanitas, I really need to go home now" Xion moaned as Vanitas kept nipping lightly at her throat as she sat on top of her desk. His taller figure between her legs as he chuckled, the rumbling sensation adding to her flushed body.

It became ritual almost, after hours of work turned into escapes and mini getaways from their faux abusive banter of insults, physical punches, kicks, choking, and occasional stealing of food. The staff and crew grew accustomed to this relationship. They just rolled their eyes and carried on with work in the studio, ignoring those two as life went on.

Vanitas started getting home a little later than usual; Sora understood as he would walk home from school, take his shoes off, get his homework done, make a sandwich, and lounge around the living room flipping through television channels all while waiting for the moment when he could tease his big brother.

"Fine but you still never gave me a yes or no answer" Vanitas whined as he stood in front of Xion as she narrowed her eyes at him, "No way! You can't have a bite out of my tiramisu!"

"Oh, is that so?" He taunted as his right hand slowly trickled up her side.

"Tickling me is not going to make me surrender the only source of coffee I've saved for later today!"

"C'mon don't be so _heartless_, I only want a tiny bite"

"Get off me, Jaws!" Xion lightly tried pushing him away as her left hand tried to protect her dessert, behind her back.

Vanitas sighed, "You've given me no choice, Xion"

"What?" She asked as he started his assault of tickling and light pecks. The tiny kisses and laughter caused by his tickling, distracted her from the hold she had on the tiny plastic box she had behind her back.

Before she noticed, he had the box in his hands as he took her spoon and opened the box.

"Vanitas, don't you dare take a bite!" Xion warned.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've failed to inform you I'm slightly deaf" Vanitas said.

"To what?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"To suggestions" He shrugged as he took a spoonful and took a bite out of her Italian cake.

"Ass!" She huffed as he handed the box back to her, "Oops, look at the time – I'm out" He told her as he kissed her cheek and headed for the door of her office.

Stopping, he turned around to face her. "Aren't you coming? You're the one who was in a hurry to go home"

Xion smiled and waved him off, "You go ahead, I forgot I need to fill out some approval forms"

"Approval for what?" He curiously asked as he leaned against the opened doorframe.

"Just make up, accessories, and more room for storage. It's all really just formalities to ask for simple things we lack here" She said as she waved her spoon around and took a spoonful.

"Sounds thrilling" Vanitas sarcastically remarked, "Real fun"

"Oh you know it. I love living on the edge" She winked.

Vanitas smirked as he pushed himself off the door, "Well Sora will have a parade with this again if I show up any later than I already do. He's at that age where girls are starting to look less like the Loch Ness monster. Excluding, Olette..."

Xion rolled her eyes ignoring his Loch Ness monster comment knowing all too well, she would be entering a losing battle if she even got him started.

"Who's Olette?" She asked, "Is she really that bad?"

Vanitas smirked, "She's my cousin's girlfriend. We don't get along very well"

"Ha, that's surprising" Xion's voice dripped of sarcasm as he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Bite me" He teased as he waved back and closed the door. As much as he enjoyed messing with her, he really needed to go home and pick up Sora so he could head over to his Aunt's place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey runt, put your shoes on and meet me outside in fifteen" Vanitas said on his phone as he drove out of the studio.

"Okay I will, but, what took you so long?" The voice on the other side complained.

"I set off on a grand adventure where I had to kill an evil wizard for his blood and then I sold it on Ebay's black market list" Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Seriously, what do you think I was doing, Sora?"

Sora stayed silent on his end for a few seconds before a huge smile spread on his face, "YOU WERE WITH XXXXXION, weren't you? Hey were you guys kissing? Yuck! That's so gross! Did you guys hold hands and profess your undying love for each other? That's even worse than kissing, ya know!"

"STOP WATCHING ANIME!" Vanitas yelled, a vein forming and throbbing on his forehead, "Seriously, where the heck do you even get these ideas?" He asked as he heard Sora laughing.

"From you, I've learned from the best, big bro" Sora replied, sticking out his tongue at the phone even though he knew Vanitas couldn't see it.

Sora could hear Vanitas getting out his car as he slammed the door, he then heard the bell ding of a door being opened as someone greeted him. "Hey I thought you were coming home?" He said as he heard Vanitas ordering.

"I am. I stopped by the bakery to get a few things. I'm five minutes away so be outside waiting, if you have something for mom, you better start packing it now" Vanitas said as he hung up.

"He hanged up on me, shocking" Sora sighed as he quickly went to put on his shoes. Running upstairs to his room, he scrambled around trying to find the picture he drew for his mom and the bracelet he saved up for, all by himself. It took him a few days to finish his drawing and a couple of weeks of doing chores – saving up all of his allowance money just so he could buy the simple silver bracelet he saw at the store one day while walking home from school. He just couldn't let to see the bracelet be sold off before he could afford it himself. Sora was glad that wasn't the case.

He wasn't a little kid anymore – he knew why his mom lived with his aunt. He knew his mom was frail and sickly, he just didn't know what exactly was wrong with her. That part, no one would tell him. So the only thing he could do was to give her gifts and hope that those little moments of joy would let her forget that something was even wrong with her health. He always loves seeing his mother's bright smile and twinkling eyes as he would tell her not to cry.

Grabbing his things, Sora ran downstairs again as he made sure to turn off the lights inside and left the front porch light on as he locked up and sat outside.

Not long after, Vanitas honked for Sora to get in as he happily jumped off the step, to get into the car. Opening the car door, Sora quickly got in, setting his backpack between his legs, and putting on his seatbelt.

"Hey Vani, I was thinking..." Sora began as he pulled back his constricting seatbelt.

"Hmm?" Vanitas responded.

"Do you think I can go to dad's place this weekend?"

"I'll have to call him to see if he's busy or not"

"Okay! I hope he's not!" Sora beamed happily, "I wonder if our stepmom will let me help bake cookies!"

Vanitas bit his bottom lip as he chewed on it thoughtfully, so he wouldn't say anything 'mean'

Their dad was a great man; he helped Vanitas _immensely_ when it came to raising Sora by supporting him by buying Sora everything he needed for school, clothes, as well as helping Vanitas cover some of the expenses of bills and his car payments. Vanitas didn't know where he would be today without the financial support of his old man.

Even though he was very much present in his sons' lives, Sora was the one mostly attached to him. Their parents were long since divorced with his mom wheelchair bound and their dad remarried. Vanitas didn't _hate_ his stepmom, he just honestly didn't really care for her. She was nice, sure, but he was more concerned with making sure his own biological mother was okay – not trying to impress some _strange _woman and _deceiving_ her into thinking he was the perfect stepson. He wasn't perfect, Vanitas was far from it but if Sora approved of their stepmom – that was good enough for Vanitas to at least_ tolerate_ the woman.

"Yeah, hope so" Vanitas nodded as he turned and drove up to his Aunt's place. He smirked, finding humor in the fact that he got caught up in his own thoughts, yet again.

Sora cheered, rushing to take his seatbelt off as he grabbed his things, slamming the car door behind him.

"Hey! Watch it, Jerkcules!" Vanitas gritted his teeth, as he got out of the car, annoyed by his car door being slammed shut so roughly. If there was one thing he could not stand – it was his car being treated so carelessly. He was still paying it off after all.

"Does that mean I'll go from zero to hero someday?" Sora teased.

Vanitas smirked as he locked the car, standing next to Sora as he rang the doorbell.

He lightly flicked Sora's forehead, "You're still a zero, dweeb"

Sora grumbled, "Meanie"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The door opened as their aunt greeted them. Sora quickly hugged her and ran off to give his mom her surprise gifts. Vanitas gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek as he followed after Sora, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. He nodded, greeting his mom as she warmly smiled back to him as she gave her full attention to her youngest – Sora.

"Mom! I brought presents!"

His mom softly laughed, "Oh, my! It's not even my birthday, sweetie"

"Moooom, please. Don't be difficult! Presents are year round! So please, please, pleeeease close your eyes and don't open them until I say so! Okay?" Sora dramatically begged as he took her hands, lightly squeezing them as she kindly smiled and agreed to behave.

"And no peeking! What so ever! None! Zip! Nada!" Sora lightly lectured.

"Okay, I promise I won't peek, pumpkin!" She winked as Sora closed his eyes and smiled brightly. He loved when his mom would play along. It made him forget that she was wheelchair bound.

"Is that a rare, Vani-bear smile?" Vanitas' aunt whispered teasingly as Vanitas adjusted his facial expression. He failed to notice the smile that easily slipped, replacing his usual passive scowl.

Vanitas scowled as he rolled his eyes, ignoring his aunt's teasing. Lightly poking his cheek, his aunt sighed, "You were so much cuter as a baby. You were always giggling especially when you had your favorite teddy bear. You probably don't remember that but my Vani-bear was the happiest baby"

She pinched his cheek, hard, as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Go bug Sora, he likes hearing those cheesy stories"

Quickly rubbing his throbbing cheek, he watched as his aunt laughed and walked away. "Where's Ven?" He asked before she would get distracted. She just loved messing with him every time she would get a chance to even tease or embarrass him.

"He's upstairs with Olette" She replied, as she pointed to the stairs.

Vanitas nodded as he pushed himself off the wall. "Ah, crap" He muttered as he took his car keys from his pocket and walked outside to his car. He completely forgot about the stuff he bought at the bakery. Bringing in the box of doughnuts and giant cupcake.

Juggling with the things, he slowly walked back in as he set the pink box of doughnuts onto the kitchen island counter and took the giant cupcake upstairs with him. Vanitas silently snickered knowing just how much his cousin Ven hated cupcakes of any kind. He figured that Roxas would just eat it instead, he was a garbage disposal after all.

"Ahh, Ven!" Vanitas faintly heard a feminine voice. Walking down the hallway, as he got closer, he started to hear things even more clearly. "Mmm... Ven..." the voice moaned. Vanitas rolled his eyes as he slowly turned the door knob. "Venny... touch..."

Not even bothering to knock on his cousin's door, he just barged in as he completely turned the door knob. Seeing Ven on top of Olette on his bed as he was in between her legs, lifting her shirt up. Vanitas could barely see the cup of her bra as he leaned against the doorframe, holding the plastic box that contained the giant cupcake.

"Really, hot pink?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"Ever learn how to knock, pervert?!" Olette scowled as Ven got off her.

"No not really, is that something they teach in Whore 101? I think I've failed to see the sign-up sheet"

"You're just jealous that Ven gets some and you don't!" Olette barked back as she buttoned up her jean shorts again.

Vanitas almost laughed at that but he kept it to himself as he smirked, "At least use some damn protection. Don't want any mutants running around any time soon. Oh what's that, I hear? Gremlins are terrorizing the docks? Someone call the coast guard!"

Olette grabbed a pillow from the bed, ready to ram into him so she could suffocate him to death.

"WHY YOU-"

Ven deeply sighed, as he tried to keep the cat and dog at bay. "Enough already you two! And HEY! My kids wouldn't be mutants!"

"Not yours, hers" Vanitas shook his head as he corrected Ven.

"I'll command my 'mutant' children to eat you alive first, Vanitas!" Olette threatened as she was ready to throw the pillow at him at least but Ven grabbed hold of her arm and held her back to calm her down.

It was ALWAYS like this whenever Vanitas and Olette were near each other. It was the reason why Ven couldn't have nice things, like memories of a calm night or no questionable liquids and food on him. Last time he asked Olette to stay over for dinner, Vanitas was ever so present with his _endless _amount of comments, remarks, and insults. Which caused a huge food fight to commence. Ven had to clean it up all by himself. Olette had the excuse of being a guest while Vanitas had his limitless excuse of having to get home in time for Sora's bedtime, not wanting him to stay up any longer than he would normally allow. At least Sora had the most fun during their food fight that night.

"What's in the box, Vanitas?" Ven asked, suddenly mentally exhausted no thanks to those two.

"I'm glad you asked, dear cousin. Why it's no other than your favorite dessert in the whole wide world"

Ven narrowed his eyes, staring at the vile box. "Don't tell me it's a cupcake?"

Vanitas smirked, "No, it's even better than that besides why would I have a relatively medium sized box for just a single cupcake? Stupid"

"Well, what is it then?" Ven asked impatiently, his patience growing thinner and thinner as the look on Vanitas face told him it was definitely something he hated.

"It's a giant cupcake!" Vanitas pretended to jump in joy as he handed the box to Ven so he could open it.

"Ugh, I so hate you right now," Ven said as he viewed the vile sugary cake like dessert, "Just give it to Roxas" He closed the box and continued, "He'll eat just about anything you give him"

"Speaking of, where's the garbage disposal?" Vanitas asked as Ven pointed, "In his room sleeping with Namine. They just got back from Hallow Bastion this morning"

"How long were they studying abroad?"

"Ehh... about six months. They stayed in Twilight Town for three months out of those six"

"Must be nice" Vanitas commented as he crossed his arms.

"Don't you have some innocent townspeople to traumatize or something?" Olette spoke up as she leaned her head against Ven's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm not set to terrorize my next town for another five hours" Vanitas replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie? I'll pick since I already know you two will get at it again if you guys decide" Ven suggested.

"Sure!" Olette happily smiled as she lightly kissed his cheek.

"Whatever" Vanitas huffed as he pushed himself off from the wall and sat on the floor, leaning his back against Ven's bed.

Ven got off his bed as he went to his little shelf of dvds and started looking for something. As he tried to find something they could all agree on, he spoke up, "Hey, Vani, I was thinking we should go to the beach. We can take the mothers with us but knowing them, they'll probably think they're in the way of us 'young kids' so how about inviting your girlfriend instead?"

"Who says I have one?" Vanitas narrowed his eyes.

"Right, Ven, who the hell in their right mind would date this guy? He's not human. Does he even have anything to pleasure them with at least?" Olette fired as Vanitas shot her an icy glare.

"Don't test me, Olette" Vanitas calmly warned, the venom seeping as he searched his pocket for some gum. Taking a stick out, he unwrapped it and chewed on it – loudly and obnoxiously to get on Olette's nerves knowing all too well the little things that annoyed her the most.

Ven sighed as he chose a dvd and put it in and pressed play so his cousin and girlfriend would end their bickering for once. Olette stuck her tongue out at Vanitas as he ignored her, facing the tv, lifting his hand up and giving her the finger. Olette smacked the back of his head with a pillow as Vanitas scowled and took it away from her.

Ven slid his hand into Olette's and weaved their fingers together as he squeezed her hand lightly, giving her a pleading look with his eyes to not start it again with Vanitas as she sighed and silently nodded her head, promising she would try to tolerate him at least.

Halfway through the movie, Vanitas cell started buzzing as it was set on vibrate. Looking at the caller I.D. he quickly got up and answered, taking the call outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vanitas" The voice on the other side greeted.

"Something up, dad?" Vanitas asked suspiciously knowing his dad only called when it was important.

His dad laughed, his booming laughter filling Vanitas' ear as he replied, "No, nothing life threatening, relax. I had a conference at D.I. General with Eraqus, your friend Terra's father. Since I'm in town, I figured I could take Sora with me tonight. It's Friday and all"

"Yeah sure, the squirt wanted to spend the weekend with you anyways. You just saved me the phone call"

His dad laughed, "Perfect timing, eh, Vani-bear?"

Vanitas gritted his teeth, "Don't you start" he warned.

"Alright, well since I'm here and don't have my car, I'll take a taxi over to your place and pick him up there. How does that sound?"

"That's fine"

Vanitas shortly after hung up as he annoyed Olette one last time, told Ven he 'promised' to call him later to give him an answer about the beach idea, and quickly went downstairs. Vanitas found his kid brother sitting in the dining room table with his mom as they worked on a puzzle together.

"Hey rugrat, dad's coming over to pick you up, so let's go home to pack your things for the weekend with him" Vanitas said as Sora beamed as he gently tugged on his mother's loose fitting white blouse. "Mom! Mom! Did you hear that?! I'm spending the weekend with dad again! Oh, I can't wait to show him my pet rock collection!" Sora kissed his mom's cheek, gave her a 'bear' hug and ran to get his backpack so they could leave.

"Pet rock?" Their mom questioned.

"He's not allowed to have a real pet until I think he's responsible enough to even remember to feed it, so for now I told him he can have as many pet rocks as he wants"

Their mom giggled as she beckoned for Vanitas to come closer to her as he obliged. Pulling Vanitas down to her level, she kissed both his cheeks and his forehead, "I'm so proud of you, son" She whispered.

Vanitas' eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat, he didn't know what to say to that. How could he respond? He was just trying the best that he could, to the best of his abilities. Trying to give it his all and hope that was enough,

"Don't keep your father waiting, I'm sure he's very tired" She said as she gently squeezed Vanitas' forearm and let him go.

Straightening up he nodded and he said his goodbyes to his teasing aunt as he drove back to his place. Once they were home, Sora quickly rushed to get everything he would be needing as well as extra things so he wouldn't get bored on the train ride to Twilight Town just in case his dad fell asleep or something.

Hearing honking outside, Sora knew it was his dad as he double checked his things and ran off to go greet his dad. "Hi, Dad!" Sora happily greeted as he hugged his dad.

Ruffling his hair, their dad laughed as he waved to Vanitas who was leaning against the open doorframe. He waved back as he watched their dad put Sora's things into the trunk of the Taxi. Before getting in with his dad, Sora ran to give Vanitas one last hug. "Promise me you'll be good!" Sora lectured.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, "Who's the adult here, midget?"

"Dad is!" Sora stuck his tongue out, "Fine, you are too but please be safe and careful while I'm gone!"

Without letting him say anything, Sora ran back to the taxi as he got in and rolled the window down to wave goodbye as the car drove off. Vanitas rolled his eyes as he closed and locked the door behind him. Like he even did anything whenever he had the house all to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bodies wrestle to take clothes off. Desperately seeking a moment of solace.

He didn't get many chances like these. Didn't get the house all to himself very often.

This was rare. This was bliss.

A moment to themselves.

Just the two of them.

Just Vanitas and Xion.

They just saw each other just a few short hours ago at work but there was a lustful need there.

The desire lingered ever since that time; that little moment they had in the break room with the water cooler.

He didn't know how it came to this, a wild moment in an empty big house. He wasn't complaining though, it's been years since he's been with any woman.

Vanitas stopped what he was doing as he got off the bed and went to lock his door. He was still slightly paranoid that Sora would come barging in, telling him that he forgot something and had to come back to the house. He was paranoid that Sora would ask him why his clothes were halfway off. His shirt lying on the floor of his room somewhere, his zipper and buttons undone as his jeans cling onto his waist for dear life. That would have been embarrassing to explain and so uncool for him seeing as how Xion was in his bed.

Returning back to the bed, he just thought of how a seemingly normal night turned so heated. Seeing how he and Sora were the only two who lived in this big house, he naturally took the master bedroom.

Having his own bathroom was the best thing about calling dibs on the master bedroom. He didn't have to wait forever in the mornings for Sora to get out of the shower just so he could shave or take a leak. He _definitely _did not have to share the bathroom whenever guest came over like Ven and Roxas or some weird distant relatives he had to put up with for the sake of Sora having cousins his own age that he could talk to and hang out with. His room which had its own bathroom inside it was off limits to everyone but him. He didn't care if they had to run to the nearest gas station, he wasn't sharing with anyone... well... except maybe, Xion, his girlfriend. If she ever came over to his place...

Girlfriend. The title itself felt weird on his lips but he liked it, so he wasn't complaining.

Sitting against the headboard of the bed, Vanitas flipped through the channels of his flat screen that was hung in the center of his room. Yawning, feeling sleep already taking over him, he continued to lazily flip through everything trying to find something that would interest him, which considering the time – wasn't much of anything good on or even worthy of paying attention to.

Turning off the tv, he sighed as he was getting ready to undress so he could sleep in his boxers when he got an unexpected phone call from none other than his girlfriend.

"What a surprise. Can't sleep without my voice lulling you to sleep now?" Vanitas teased.

Xion rolled her eyes, Vanitas was sure of that as she answered him, "Ha! You wish. In your dreams"

"You're always in my dreams" Vanitas replied.

He was sure she was blushing, "W-Whatever, weirdo" He heard her stutter. Cute.

"Anything I can do for you at this late hour?" Vanitas asked as he pushed himself up further against his headboard, getting comfortable.

"Let me in?" Xion questioned as she continued, "I'm standing outside of your place"

Without another word, Vanitas threw his cell phone on his bed as he ran downstairs. Opening the door, he found Xion in cute pink bunny slippers, a thin pink camisole and pink and white polka dotted pj pants. She didn't wait for him to even say anything sarcastic as she jumped him, attacking his lips.

Vanitas let out a moan in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist. It gave Vanitas the _incredibly _hard task of trying to support her and close and lock the door behind him – especially when her slender fingers were combing through his hair. Pushing her back against the wall of the door, he pulled away from her to catch his breath as he deeply inhaled, her sweet scent mixing in as his amber eyes darkened. "Hello to you too" He whispered against her lips as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," She softly nipped at his throat as he held her tightly, "My place is pretty empty"

"So is mine" Vanitas smirked.

"Oh! I forgot about your little brother!" Xion quickly pushed Vanitas off her as she stood in front of him, "I should probably go! I was so lost in my thoughts of wanting to see you that I probably made a whole lot of noise. I didn't mean to wake him up!" She quickly apologized as she was about to turn around and open the front door.

Vanitas deeply sighed as he stopped her from worrying by placing his hands against the sides of her head. Being taller than her, he had the advantage of caging her into him as he looked down at her, "He's not here, stupid. Even if he was, Sora sleeps like the dead. The kid's a rock so don't worry about that. My dad has him for the weekend so I'm home alone. I'm free to do whatever I want for the entire weekend. I can throw a party, buy a keg of beer, or have intense make out sessions with my girlfriend. The sky's the limit. Please don't tell my mom" He teased, winking at her.

"Your dad has Sora?" Xion asked, surprised, ignoring his sarcasm. It was the first time she ever heard him mention having a father. She figured he was still alive and not presently in the picture but she didn't want to pry and ask her boyfriend too many personal questions. Her boyfriend. She paused and thought of that, she never called him, her boyfriend before. Vanitas was just Vanitas, no titles of declaration necessary but she did like the tingly feeling it left on her lips.

"Yeah, my old man is a cardiologist in Twilight Town. When he's not busy with weekend night shifts or attending medical conferences here at D.I. General, he usually takes Sora and has him with him over there at his place. Sora gets along with his wife and loves spending time with him so I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. I mostly lounge around when Sora's not here" Vanitas explained.

Xion smiled, "Sounds like you miss him when he's away"

"The runt gets on my nerves sometimes but I won't lie, the house feels pretty empty without him here. Leaves too much time to think but good thing I have you here to keep me company" Vanitas winked again.

Xion laughed, she loved seeing this side of his. So the weirdo could manage to actually have a normal side to him when he wanted to. That discovery left her feeling warm and fuzzy – feeling as if butterflies were fluttering through her stomach. Like a glass jar filled with their happiness and splendor inside of her, but the sudden feeling quickly vanished as she stared at his lips. Tiptoeing she crashed her lips against his.

And that's how Vanitas found himself up in his room, half naked with Xion in his bed under his black comforter. They made out and as much as he desperately wanted to go further than that – he was exhausted from heavy demanding work that day but mostly due to his family. They always drove him up the wall with their crazy annoying antics.

Besides he didn't think they were ready to take their relationship to that level, not yet at least. He wanted it to be special and romantic, even if it was spontaneous, he still wanted it to be that way, not when Xion was looking for someone to cuddle with. He didn't want to ruin the comfortable moment he was having with her as he slid off his jeans, leaving him in his black argyle boxers and crawled into bed, under the covers with her.

Vanitas held her in his arms as she closed her eyes, smiling as she took his hand and laced their fingers together. Gently forming circles on her hand with the pad of his thumb, Vanitas just thought.

He wasn't a gentleman and he most certainly was _not _romantic. Every bone and fiber in his being were nothing of the sort but one look at Xion and he felt like at least trying. He would attempt the impossible, he was a patient guy after all.

"Thanks for cuddling with me," Xion softly spoke up, "My place is really lonely"

Vanitas kissed the top of her head, noting the sadness in her voice. He cringed, being able to picture what her apartment looked like. Perfect space enough for one person or a couple living there. A couple would live comfortably there but for a single person, the walls would echo and the silence deafening.

"I'm here" Vanitas whispered, lightly squeezing her hand to assure her that he wasn't leaving her side anytime soon or that he was some figment made up by her very active imagination.

Xion brushed her lips against his hard chest as she snuggled closer, "I know," She whispered.

Vanitas closed his eyes, sleep wanting to take over him completely.

"Thank you" He heard Xion say, he would pull her closer if he could.

"Go to sleep" He replied, unsure of what to say to that. Just because he told himself he would attempt to be more romantic, it didn't mean he was about to overflow with it. It wasn't his style and it wasn't the type of guy he is.

Xion's sweet scent was lulling him to sleep when he heard her speak up again, "Hey, Vanitas?"

"What? I'm trying to fall asleep here if you haven't noticed" He groaned.

She giggled as he felt her shake her head against his chest, "Never mind, it's nothing"

Now he was getting annoyed, he hated being curious, "Just spit it out already"

"No! It's nothing important, just forget it" Xion opened her eyes to see his closed, dozing off to sleep. He looked really, really cute.

"Mm... fine" He grumpily replied exhausted as he could no longer pay any more attention to her as he fell asleep.

"_I love you" _

Xion closed her eyes and went to sleep, she wasn't going to embarrass herself and give Vanitas an early heart attack due to her confession. She would keep it to herself for now. Hearing his soft snoring, Xion snuggled deeper into him as she smiled.

"_I love you, Vanitas" _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Longest. Chapter. So. Far.

This took so long to write! =A=;;

Last part was mostly inspired/influenced by Love Addict by Family Force 5.

Thanks** ShadowKiti **for the help with ideas for some of the dialogue, especially Olette's!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :]


End file.
